


Not Sorry

by Corvin



Series: Bionic Eye Harry [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Kingsman: American Branch, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvin/pseuds/Corvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the conversation at Harry's had gone a little differently before he left for Kentucky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's strange, I'm all pumped up (sort of) while writing but the moment I get to posting I'm filled with immense self hatred. Anyway, no beta, still 'murican, hope you like it!

Harry marched down the stairs feeling angrier than he’d ever felt before. After everything he’d done, all the hopes he’d had, the times he spent butting heads with Arthur over Eggsy’s worth, the boy threw it all away.

 

Speaking of, Eggsy was standing in the foyer with a petulant look on his face. Harry opened his mouth, ready to begin the tirade of all tirades when Eggsy’s face suddenly crumpled. Harry paused at the foot of the stairs, staring down as tears began to fall from the boy’s eyes.

 

“Didn’t think I’d see you again,” Eggsy muttered, scrubbing at his reddening face. “Harry, I-”

 

He cut himself off, staring at the ground and clearly struggling to regain his composure.

 

Harry found himself in a similar plight. He’d expected to be confronted with the same brat he’d met on the steps of the police station, not remorse, and certainly not tears. For a moment he felt ashamed that he’d planned on yelling at Eggsy. Surely Eggsy hadn’t really thought that Harry would drop out of his life if he hadn’t become a Kingsman agent? “You humiliated me when you stole my boss’ car,” he managed.

 

Eggsy’s face shot up and his green eye were magnified with unshed tears. Harry slumped under the weight of his own affection and opened his arms with a sigh.

 

Eggsy was pressed against him immediately, arms thrown around his shoulders and face pressed against his chest. “I fucked up,” he gasped. “I know I did, I’m sorry, but I couldn’t do it!”

 

He was practically shaking as he desperately clung to Harry, digging his fingers into Harry’s sweater when Harry tried to pull back. “I’ll fix it,” He whimpered. “I’ll do whatever it takes.”

 

Harry Hart was a strong man with a steadfast focus, even compared to his fellow agents. But he wasn’t heartless, and he found he couldn’t remain cold against Eggsy’s remorse. “I’ll sort it,” He said quietly. Eggsy’s trembling only marginally abated when Harry hugged him around the waist. “I’ll make this okay, Eggsy, I promise.”

 

“Arthur was happy when I didn’t do it. You shoulda seen his smug, fucking face.” Eggsy turned his face so he could tuck his head under Harry’s chin.

 

Yes, Arthur was probably overjoyed that another of Harry’s ‘experiments’ had failed. He wasn’t surprised that the man didn’t have the decency to refrain from rubbing Eggsy’s nose in it.

 

“Harry…” He tightened his hold to show Eggsy he was listening. “Did you shoot a dog for a job?”

 

“Yes.” Harry replied without hesitation. Eggsy pulled back and looked at him appalled. Harry tsked and put a finger over Eggsy’s mouth to keep him silent. “It’s a test, Eggsy. The Kingsman test your limits, you know that.”

 

“But a dog, Harry?” Eggsy pushed away completely, starting to work himself back up.

 

Harry wasn’t having any of it. He was more than willing to comfort a weeping boy, but if Eggsy wanted to have an attitude he wouldn’t be coddled. He grabbed Eggsy by the arm and led him to the bathroom.

 

Mr. Pickles stared at them from his perch, just where Harry had placed him after their final trip to the vet eight years ago. Eggsy tried to jerk back, but Harry was standing directly behind him, blocking his path.

 

“You shot your dog then stuffed it?”

 

“No.” Rude as it was, Harry interrupted Eggsy for the second time that night. “I shot my dog, then brought him home, and cared for him until he died of pancreatitis.”

 

Eggsy’s brow wrinkled in confusion, but he still looked plenty affronted. Harry elaborated, “It was a fucking blank, Eggsy. Mr. Pickles was fine, just like JB would have been. Do you remember Amelia?” Eggsy nodded slowly. “She works for our tech department in Berlin. She never drowned.”

 

He fell silent for just a moment to watch the realization dawn over Eggsy’s face.

 

“You should have trusted me.” Maybe that was what upset him the most. Eggsy had put a tremendous amount of faith in Harry from the very beginning. Obviously Harry only had his best interest at heart, and he wouldn’t set Eggsy down a path he couldn’t follow. It was jarring to know that Eggsy had thrown everything away, including his conviction, over a dog.

 

“It’s not that I don’t,” Eggsy looked down in shame.

 

Which wasn’t what Harry wanted from him; he tipped Eggsy’s face back up and took a deep calming breath. Dammit, the boy was near tears again. How angry would Lee be with him, distressing his son to the point of tears twice in one day?

 

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy whispered imploringly. “Harry, I’m sorry.”

 

His voice broke. Harry stepped forward again, hugging him even closer than before. “I’ll fix this.”

 

“But what if you can’t?” Eggsy looked up at him with something like fear in his eyes. “What if Arthur says I can’t be an agent and I have to go back there?”

 

 _There_ , meaning back with Dean. Why was he afraid of that? Surely he couldn’t think Harry would simply leave him to whatever fate waited after his Kingsman training. Then again, Harry thought looking down at Eggsy’s puffy face, why shouldn’t he expect to be abandoned?

 

Harry’s eyes softened, “I won’t leave you, Eggsy. No matter what happens, I’m here for you. Promise.”

 

For a split second Eggsy’s entire body went slack and his eyes brightened brilliantly. The next second he was surging up, pressing his mouth to Harry’s in a clumsy kiss.

 

It was…lovely actually. A bit chapped, salty from his tears, and awkward because Harry stumbled back against the doorjamb. But he never denied that Eggsy was a gorgeous young man, although he’d never even bothered entertaining the notion that something might happen. Having Eggsy kiss him with a single minded desperation was thrilling until the moment it wasn’t.

 

He put his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders and gently pushed him back. Harry removed his glasses, which had been knocked askew and looked at Eggsy seriously. “You don’t have to do that.”

 

Eggsy frowned, “What?”

 

“That.” Harry licked his lips to buy time to find an inoffensive way to phrase it. Eggsy started to lean in again, staring at his mouth with a glazed look. Harry pushed him back again. “You don’t have to be with me that way if you don’t want to.”

 

The very idea that Eggsy would feel obligated to sell himself to Harry was sickening. Not for the first time, Harry itched to go kick down the door of Eggsy’s home and rain Hell and vengeance on his step-father.

 

Eggsy looked neither relieved, nor offended. He pouted, looking for all the world like a deprived puppy. “I’m pretty sure I just kissed you. No worries about if I want it. But…But if you don’t…”

 

This time Harry could plainly tell that he was wilting to get a reaction. Still, he cupped Eggsy’s cheek and huffed, “Eggsy, I think this all merits a long conversation. Preferably somewhere we may sit down.”

 

“Okay.” Eggsy smiled up at him, still fragile but looking a bit more confident.

 

“And you will be apologizing to Arthur about his car.” Harry looked out the loo window and could just barely glimpse the top of the black cab. He felt Eggsy cuddle against him tentatively, but he allowed it. In fact, he relished it.

 

“Wanker had it coming,” Eggsy muttered, nuzzling against Harry’s neck when he wasn’t rebuffed.

 

Harry shook his head again, he felt like he did that a lot with Eggsy. “Come along; let’s see what you remember about making martinis.”

 

Eggsy started to smile, but then Harry’s glasses began to beep in his pocket. He slid them on, “Merlin?”

 

[“Valentine’s finally saying something worth listening to.”]

 

-

 

A day later, lying on the gravel in front of a church in Kentucky, Harry prayed that Eggsy would forgive him for breaking his promise.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a weak, pathetic fucker and I've already fancasted the American agency

Eggsy adjusted his tie, it took a bit of practice but he managed to get it down. He stepped back, staring into the mirror and taking in his appearance. He looked good if he did say so himself. The suit not only fit him, but flattered him in ways that he didn’t even know clothes could.

 

Though he’d never measure up to how good Harry looked in a suit. Fuck, every time he saw Harry he couldn’t believe the man was in his fifties. Sure he seemed older, but more in a fine wine sort of way, not in a way that actually meant…age.

 

He pushed his glasses up further up and took a deep breath. Again repeating what had become his manta: Harry was dead. But the world was still going. Just get through the fucking day.

 

Easier said than done, really.

 

For all he saved the fucking world from destruction there were still rules in the Kingsman agency. And even those were slowed, because they like everyone else hadn’t been safe from treachery. Harry’s precious agency was scrambling just like the rest of the world, but they’d still decided to hole him up in the shop with Andrew. Eggsy appreciated the job, and the fact that Merlin gave him a house so he could get his mum out of Dean’s clutches but…

 

It wasn’t the same.

 

He had to live every single fucking day, feeling like a hollowed out husk, almost constantly on the edge of tears and drowning in misery, and he couldn’t make Harry proud.

 

Eggsy knew he’d never be the Galahad Harry was; everyone knew. But he and Merlin had fought long and hard over Eggsy getting to take over Harry’s legacy. Because even if he couldn’t do it justice, Eggsy felt that Harry would have wanted him to try. But no, another agent, Bors who’d been a Kingsman almost as long as Harry, had stepped up as a stand-in Arthur had said in a blunt and impersonal memo: Mr. Unwin failed his Kingsman training, therefore is not a Kingsman.

 

Because they definitely had room to be picky, uptight knobs.

 

[“ _Eggsy.”_ ]

 

Eggsy blinked in confusion, before he realized he was hearing Merlin. He tapped the sensor on the side of his frames, “Merlin, what is it?”

 

[ _“Get to HQ as fast as possible.”_ ]

 

He’d only heard Merlin sound this shaken once, when Eggsy brought proof of Arthur’s betrayal. Something was definitely wrong. “I’m on my way.”

 

\--

 

Merlin was waiting for him when he arrived. His shoulders were back, but there was a redness to his eyes and a tremble to his hands that set Eggsy on edge. He put his hand to the gun he’d nicked from the fitting room 3.  

 

“What is it?” He asked, peering around cautiously.

 

“This—this isn’t exactly proper protocol.” Merlin said weakly. “But I think you should know. That is, I believe Harry would want you to know.”

 

Eggsy stared up at him, trying to process what Merlin meant. “He’d want me to what?”

 

“Follow me.”

 

Without another word Merlin started at a quick pace that had Eggsy scrambling to keep up. He led him down to his office, with the fancy computer in the cave-like room. It always kind of reminded Eggsy of the bat-cave.

 

Merlin sat down at the desk and typed rapidly. A black square appeared on the screen with coordinates to the right bottom corner, and text reading: **St. Lucas General; Induced Coma; Requesting Retrieval ASAP.**

Eggsy actually read the words twice before he started to understand. He gaped at the screen, barely allowing himself to breathe.

 

“This came in five minutes before I contacted you.” Merlin said, clicking a few more keys. The message disappeared and the screen zoomed out, becoming a map of a sprawling suburban area. “It came from a hospital in Greenville, Kentucky.”

 

Eggsy stumbled against the back of Merlin’s chair, barely able to keep his legs underneath him. “You…you can’t mean…” He couldn’t even say it, couldn’t let himself hope when there was no possible way.

 

“I have already alerted Bors to the situation, and I’ve sent word to our American branch to collect him from the hospital.”

 

“What?” Eggsy scowled. “You aren’t bringing him back home?”

 

“He was shot in the head, Eggsy.” Merlin pulled up yet another screen, but it was a simple email. “Agent Madison check in very shortly before you arrived. Galahad is in no condition to travel across the Atlantic, and even if he was, the American branch has the best medical care available. He’ll be in very capable hands.”

 

Well that—Agent Madison?—Eggsy gulped a sudden rush of bile. “When can he come home?” He whispered, not trusting the strength of his voice. Not matter how affected Merlin was, he was holding himself together and Eggsy wanted to do the same.

 

Alive. Harry was alive, but so far away. He almost couldn’t believe it, in fact he wouldn’t have believed it if anyone but Merlin was telling him.

 

“We don’t know yet,” Merlin said. “I need you to be patient. I went against my gut, telling you this early on. Don’t make me regret it.”

 

Eggsy stiffened. Not even Merlin would have the fucking audacity to keep this news from him. The very hypothetical almost set him on, but he kept his cool, for Harry.

 

“I can be patient.” He snapped. “Promise you’ll let me know when something comes up?”

 

“I’ll let you know as soon as I get another report.”

 

The air in the room was quickly becoming tense, so Eggsy nodded to Merlin once, before taking his leave.

 

He really was grateful that Merlin decided to tell him. The possibility of living one more day thinking he’d never see Harry again was terrifying. Even now, knowing that Harry’s situation could be touch and go was bad enough, but he had hope.

 

Eggsy collapsed into his seat and the door of the compartment slid shut. Only once he was en route to the shop, did he drop his face into his hands and sob with relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit I've managed even more nonsense. I should be ashamed of myself. 
> 
> Still not beta'd AND it's longer than the other chapters so probably even worse. 
> 
> Fancasted the American Branch, linking them as they appear. Feel free to look, feel free to imagine them how you like them.

Eggsy had a hard time keeping track of what day it was, for all that he was now obsessed with the passage of time. Every morning he woke up, having barely slept, rolled out of bed and tried to look like a presentable and functional human being. It was easier than it had been before, but not by much.

 

Some days, on his way to the shop, he would have a brief, almost crippling flash of fear that he’d imagined the whole conversation with Merlin. That’d be on par with how his life went, wouldn’t it? Waking up one day and finding that his last shred of hope had been the symptom of onset madness. Merlin was very patient the first couple of times Eggsy called in just to double-check, less so afterwards.

 

He guessed it had been a couple weeks. Not actually very long considering he didn’t know the extent of Harry’s injuries. Merlin said shot in the head, but he didn’t specify whether it was a graze across the temple or straight through his forehead. But when Eggsy was living in limbo a single day would probably be an eternity. He’d just finished opening the shop, when his glasses beeped.

 

Eggsy glanced at Andrew, and the elderly man nodded towards room 3.

 

“Merlin?” He acknowledged, already scanning his hand.

 

[ _“Get to HQ, I have a go bag ready for you.”_ ]

 

“You what?” Eggsy blinked, wishing that the damn elevator could go a little faster. Damn thing took almost as long as the ride out to the mansion.

 

[ _“Just hurry up.”_ ]

 

Merlin cut off the line. Eggsy swore in frustration, considering calling back just to get to hang up on him. But then the elevator was nearing the bottom, so he let it go. Besides, the only reason he could think of Merlin calling him in was Harry. This had to mean Harry was awake, possibly even ready to come home.

 

A short, high pitched laugh escaped him mouth, and Eggsy as giddy as he did the moment he kissed Harry.

 

They’d never gotten the chance to really talk about what happened there. Sure it was more or less established that it was a mutual attraction, but Merlin had to contact Harry at the most inopportune time. Would Harry want to pick up where they left off?

 

Then again, Eggsy supposed everything would have to take a backseat to the world government falling apart. Who would have thought so many politicians and world leaders would be willing to get a brain implant and stand by to watch around 75% of the population murder itself? Kind of funny in an ironic way—wait was that ironic?

 

Eggsy twiddled his thumbs, bounced his leg, and chewed his lip during the ride out to HQ. But not even every sort of fidgeting could help calm him.

 

If he was supposed to have a go bag, did that mean Merlin was going to send him to pick Harry up? Eggsy hadn’t any further training (besides measuring and sewing) so he wasn’t sure he was necessarily right for the job. Appreciation aside, he didn’t think Merlin would go that far in a breach of protocol just for one kid’s feelings. Maybe Merlin was coming too? Or maybe he was sending Rox—Lancelot along.

 

Eggsy hadn’t seen Lancelot days. She was kept just as busy as the other agents, considering they’d lost three of their own alongside Arthur.

 

The door slid open and Merlin and someone else were already waiting for him. Eggsy climbed out of the compartment, eyeing the agent standing at Merlin’s shoulder.

 

“I trust you remember Percival,” Merlin said without preamble. “Now come along, the sooner you leave the sooner Harry is back on home soil.”

 

Percival eyed Eggsy, calculating, but not with the amount of disdain Eggsy was accustomed to receiving. He nodded a greeting and turned on his heel to follow Merlin.

 

“Just so you’re clear on your standing, Eggsy, this is Percival’s mission.” Eggsy glanced up at the back of Percival’s head. Merlin led them to the elevator that led to the hangar. “He’s been so gracious as to agree to take you with him. You do as he says, you do not get in his way, understand?”

 

“You fuckin’ serious? Yeah, yes!”

 

“Not me,” Merlin gestured towards Percival, “Him.”

 

Eggsy took a deep breath and turned to Percival. “Thank you, sir.” He made a conscious effort to smooth his accent.

 

“He’d want you to be there.” Percival said simply.

 

\--

 

Despite the auto-navigation, Percival sat up in the cockpit of the plane. Eggsy went up to sit with him, but conversation was stilted.

 

“So,” Eggsy started the first time he sat in the co-pilot’s seat. “You nominated Roxy—er, Lancelot?”

 

“I did.” Percival’s tone was as flat as his expression. At first Eggsy thought it was his own version of professionalism, but it was too perfect.

 

“How did you know her before?” He actually had been wondering that about all the candidates. He still had no idea who proposed who, except for Charlie. Eggsy just sort of assumed Charlie sucked Arthur- _Chester’s_ dick under a table at some snobby gala or something.  

 

“I didn’t.”

 

Eggsy blinked. “Oh…”

 

Percival didn’t say anything more. Eventually Eggsy went back to the cabin to make himself a drink.

 

\--

 

Three martinis, two a gentleman’s gin and one made with cranberry vodka, later Eggsy felt ready to try again. He was bored just sitting in the back, and he was curious too. “When did you become a Kingsman?”

 

“Nineteen years ago.”

 

Eggsy brightened, sitting up straight in his seat to listen. However Percival spared him a raised eyebrow before looking back to the controls. Eggsy rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t completely deterred. Maybe Percival didn’t like talking about himself.

 

That was fine, Eggsy could respect that. “What was Harry like?”

 

“Competent.”

 

“No good stories?” If Percival had been an agent that long he’d have to know something. Eggsy was already about to vibrate out of his skin with excitement at seeing Harry again, this was the only thing that would distract him.

 

Percival sighed, pressing his lips together for a moment. “He foiled the assassination of Margaret Thatcher.”

 

“That’s not what I meant…” Eggsy deflated. Maybe three martinis wasn’t enough.

 

\--

 

How could someone sit in a chair that long? They were six hours into the flight with Eggsy having given up on Percival. He was reading a book on one of the tablets from the loo inventory, not seeing heads nor tails of Percival.

 

But then, as the saying goes, speak of the devil; Percival came striding out of the cockpit. He walked right past Eggsy without acknowledgement.

 

It rubbed him the wrong way. Was he that bad company that Percival would rather sit in silence the entire flight than talk to him? When Percival walked back through after using the bathroom, Eggsy spoke up. “Guess you were pretty happy I failed the last test.”

 

Percival paused, brow wrinkling. “I’m happy my proposal succeeded.”

 

Eggsy snorted at the misdirection. “Obviously, and she’s fuckin’ ace don’t get me wrong. I just—you know, I know you agreed with Arthur.”

 

He watched as Percival’s demeanor changed instantly. He looked down at Eggsy with a look of pure irritation. “I knew little to nothing about you except that you were Galahad’s proposal and that you’d made it to the final two.”

 

Nothing about how he was chav trash from the shittiest part of Chelsea? “… That’s it?” Eggsy asked.

 

Percival snorted, “I fail to see how anything more was my concern.”

 

He went back to the cockpit after that, but Eggsy didn’t mind. He decided he kind of liked Percival.  

 

\--

 

The plane touched down just as Eggsy was drifting off to sleep in his chair. He’d finished off the bottle of gin while skyping with his friends. He hadn’t been able to tell anyone he’d be gone a couple days or so because of how urgently Merlin called him in.

 

They promised to check in on his mum and sister as long as they got to raid his icebox. Afterwards he started dozing, staring out the window and just waiting.

 

“We’re starting our descent, Eggsy.” Percival said over the speakers. “Sit down if haven’t already.”

 

“Coulda heard if you just said it!” Eggsy called out. The silence he received was pointed.

 

\--

 

They landed on a long strip in a field out behind a warehouse. Eggsy stared out the window, it looked nondescript and plain. But once the plane came to a stop, he spotted two people in suits, standing next to a black—Eggsy smushed his face against the window, “Is that a Cadillac? We goin’ to get Harry in a Cadillac?”

 

Percival cleared his throat, catching Eggsy’s attention. “Try to maintain some decorum,” he chided.

 

“Right, sorry.” Eggsy swayed a little when he stood, but he righted himself and straightened his coat. “I’m ready, sir.”

 

The door opened, and the two people, a man and a woman, who’d been standing near the car came around to greet them.

 

Eggsy noticed the way they approached was slow and cautious. They wore dark sunglasses instead of Kingsman spectacles and it made them look more like the sort of spies Eggsy always expected.

 

“Agent [Franklin](https://40.media.tumblr.com/4d97cb078aba6c0d90718e61ac5934e4/tumblr_nl5d6pukNs1tadavpo1_540.jpg),” the woman stepped forward. Her heels were low and sensible but with her added height she stood even taller than Percival. “This is Agent [Jefferson](https://41.media.tumblr.com/c3a51eed04467be36d822667bc265390/tumblr_nl5d5xi1qm1tadavpo1_400.jpg).”

 

“Percival, charmed. And this is Eggsy.” The two agents nodded.

 

“Yes, we were informed you were bringing a guest.” Agent Franklin tapped the side of her sunglasses conspicuously. “Formality, I’m sure you understand.”

 

“Of course,” Percival did the same.

 

Eggsy looked between the three of them surreptitiously, wondering if he should touch his face too.

 

[ _“Identities confirmed; Franklin and Jefferson.”_ ] Merlin’s voice came through without an incoming notification. Eggsy winced; he hoped Merlin hadn’t been listening the whole time. Some of the things he’d said to his mates were a bit racy.

 

Agent Franklin looked satisfied as well. She smiled and removed her sunglasses, “Thank you, Percival. Shall we?”

 

Percival followed her, looking friendlier than Eggsy knew he could. He was impressed that Percival’s face didn’t break from getting so close to a smile.

 

He walked with Agent Jefferson behind them.

 

“So,” Eggsy wanted to stuff his hands into his pockets, but he put them behind his back instead. At least it looked more professional. “Have you been able to meet Galahad personally?”

 

“I have,” Agent Jefferson grinned. “I’ve actually met him before this time. I couldn’t believe when I heard he’d been hospitalized. I thought it was invincible.”

 

“Me too,” Eggsy nodded enthusiastically. “It was a right fuckin’ crazy what he did ‘fore all that. Fuckin’—”

 

Percival looked back at him sharply and Eggsy coughed. “I mean, yeah, it came as a shock to everyone.”

 

Agent Jefferson laughed behind his hand and nudged Eggsy gleefully. “Don’t worry about it, man. If anything I always thought you were all kind of stuffy.”

 

Eggsy blinked. Okay, that was a surprise. He climbed into the backseat alongside Percival and settled in.

 

“So, do you not get codenames here?” He asked.

 

“Franklin and Jefferson are their codenames.” Percival sighed. “We use the Knights of the Round Table, they use the Founding Fathers.”

 

“Ironic right?” Jefferson drawled. “We’re codenamed after wealthy, out of touch slave owners, so we can protect the little guy’s freedom.”  

 

Eggsy choked on a laugh. He wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he changed the subject. “Kentucky is nice,” he commented, looking around at the green, waving grass.

 

“This is Ohio.”

 

\--

 

During the drive Jefferson produced a manila folder from under his seat. He offered it back to Percival, winking when Eggsy made eye contact.

 

“He was in bad shape by the time we got there.” He said as Percival began to flip through the files. “I’m sure the doctors did their best, but the left side of his brain was inflamed, and his eye was infected.”

 

Eggsy leaned across the seat to peak at the pictures. He held back an audible gasp, but the bottom dropped out of his stomach. The pictured he spied was one of Harry in a hospital bed. His head, and a large portion of his face were wrapped in gauze, there was an IV in his arm, and a breathing tube in his mouth; Eggsy was impressed he’d been able to send out a distress call too.

 

Jefferson continued, “We moved him to Lancaster. HQ there has top of the line medical equipment, and Washington flew out to personally oversee his treatment.”

 

“Washington?” Percival asked, astonished. “Surely he had more important matters.”

 

“More important that Ha-Galahad?” Eggsy demanded, but Percival just gave him a withering glare.

 

“He’s right though.” Franklin chimed in. “Washing flew out the minute he learned the extent of Galahad’s injuries. Adams is good, but not good enough.”

 

“Not to mention we all took a hit on V-day,” said Jefferson. “No way we’re going to give up on one of our own.”

 

Eggsy knew he was beaming at them, but he didn’t care. When he learned that there was an American Kingsman Branch he’d pictured the Kingsman but with American accents. But Jefferson, and to an extent Franklin, were down to Earth in a way that Chester King had never been. Their demeanor reminded him of Harry.

 

“And his recovery?” Percival asked, eyes still scanning the file.

 

“A hundred and ten percent,” the corner of Jefferson’s mouth twitched. “I won’t lie; it was touch and go for a few days, but he pulled through.”

 

Percival hummed, nearly done with the file before he paused. “It says here that he had an elective surgery, but it doesn’t say what.”

 

Eggsy could think of a few snide remarks, but the road was starting to shake. He looked around; none of the others seemed to be paying it any mind, so he tried to relax. Then the concrete suddenly dropped away and they were driving through a barely lit tunnel.

 

Franklin pushed on the accelerator, the small orange lights on the sides of the tunnel turned to blurs as the car sped up more and more. “Galahad can tell you that himself.” She turned the radio dial to the left, then to the right, and then to the left, like a combination lock.

 

The car began to thrum at a different frequency, and Eggsy could see the exterior shifting while in motion. He smiled broadly. Oh yes, he thought as the car settled back into place, very nice.

 

The lights turned to an orange stripe and they shot off, faster than Eggsy knew a car could even go.

 

\--

 

Percival kept speaking with Jefferson and Franklin about the specifics of Harry’s treatment, but it was mostly medical jargon that went over Eggsy’s head. He tried to make a grab for the file once or twice, at least to look at the pictures of Harry’s progress. Percival just kept slapping his hand without looking at him.

 

The road inclined and the car slowed as it emerged above ground. They came out on a street, lined with large, stately houses.     

 

“You have him in one of these?” He asked Jefferson. He liked the idea of Harry staying somewhere nice and comfortable. He’d googled St. Lucas at point during the flight, it only had two stars.

 

“Yes, every other house on this block is a safe house. The Tudors,” Jefferson pointed at one of the houses as they passed it. “They have an open floorplan that’s good for holding big pieces of machinery.”

 

“So you have Galahad in a Tudor?”

 

“Smart kid,” Jefferson stage whispered to Franklin. “Let’s keep him.”

 

Franklin smirked, and Eggsy decided to be flattered instead of scared.

 

“What is this?” Percival’s voice was utterly sub-arctic as he glared at Franklin over the rim of his glasses. “This is bio-technology.”

 

Franklin looked at him briefly in the rearview mirror. “Percival—”

 

“What,” he snarled, “did you do to Galahad?”

 

Eggsy looked frantically between them. “What is it?” He asked. “What does it say?”

 

“He was losing the eye anyway,” Jefferson reached for the file, but Percival held it to his chest. “He would have lost his depth perception; it would have been years before he could even use a gun again.”

 

“This is experimental. Merlin wouldn’t agree to this.”

 

There was a long, smothering lull in the car. Eggsy would have been uncomfortable if he wasn’t too busy panicking. He tried to wait for someone else to say something, but Percival was pale with outrage, while the others stared steadfastly out the windshield.

 

He couldn’t take it any longer.

 

“What did they do?” He demanded, snatching the file away. He leafed through it, gut churning at the pictures of Harry’s injuries, but most of it was gibberish to him. “What’s going on?”

 

Franklin slowed the car and pulled up to the curb. There was a man standing in the driveway, watching them with a steely gaze.

 

Percival was out of the car almost before it stopped. Eggsy nearly tripped over his own legs following him up the driveway.

 

“You had no right,” Percival growled. He towered over the man, like wrathful titan. “I can’t believe you went over Merlin’s head.”

 

The man looked more unimpressed than even Arthur ever managed. He exuded authority, dressed in a navy bespoke suit with calm eyes so dark they were almost black. He stepped into Percival’s space. “I _am_ over Merlin’s head.”

 

Percival’s posture went rigid, mouth closing and features melting into something vaguely professional. “Yes sir.”

 

The man looked past him, raising an eyebrow at Eggsy. It was hard not to shrink under his glare, but Eggsy stared defiantly back. No matter who this man was, he did something to Harry and that wasn’t going to fuckin’ fly.

 

“[Washington](https://36.media.tumblr.com/9273ba3eac3b2dd257faa82cc4b4620f/tumblr_nl5d4zLYNw1tadavpo1_250.jpg),” Franklin put her hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and squeezed. “I apologize sir, he figured it out faster than we thought he would.”

 

“I figured.” Washington looked up at Percival again. “Sharp as ever Percival, although if you don’t mind, I’m sure you’ll be more pleased with all the information.”

 

He looked at Eggsy again, appraising and calculating, but then he turned and led the way inside.

 

Eggsy only followed when Percival did. They could say what they wanted; all his goodwill towards the American agents was gone.

 

The inside of the house was large, with vaulted ceiling and a high staircase. Eggsy’s hardware immediately started going crazy, picking up on hidden tech in the clock on the wall, the flowers under the far window, even in the paintings hung on the wall leading up the staircase.

 

“Don’t mind that,” Jefferson said to his left. “It’s mostly surveillance. You know safe house.”

 

“Whatever.” Eggsy sniffed, sidling closer to Percival. “Where’s Galahad?”

 

“In the shooting range,” a tall woman (were all the agents except Washington overly tall?) entered through a doorway to the left. She was holding a clipboard which she offered to Washington the moment he was in arms reach. “His accuracy is up since yesterday.”

 

“If he’s recovered enough to be firing a weapon then why hasn’t he been in contact with the Kingsman?” Percival asked. Eggsy was pretty fucking curious too. Could Harry have actually come home sooner? He thought these people were supposed to be their allies.

 

“Percival,” Washington looked up sharply. “Check. Your. Fucking. Tone.”

 

Eggsy’s eyes widened.

 

“Most of our actions were done at Galahad’s prerogative, otherwise they were my decisions to make. One more word—”

 

“And you’ll suspend me?” Percival scoffed.

 

“No, I’ll go upside your head. Now shut up and calm the fuck down.” Washington handed the clipboard back to the woman. “Thank you, [Adams](https://36.media.tumblr.com/350bc120c6b0d80214833ea84e4119e3/tumblr_nl5d71lG2Q1tadavpo1_540.jpg). Tell Madison to bring the gun, and warn him that Percival is mid-tantrum.”

 

“You’ve been playing Frankenstein on a fellow agent and a close, personal friend.” Against all odds the deterioration of formality seemed to set Percival at ease. He sounded more affronted than enraged on Harry’s behalf.

 

Eggsy had enough. “I want to see him,” he said to Washington. “Where’s the shooting range?”

 

“Downstairs.” Washington regarded him closely. “Eggsy Unwin, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

He wasn’t entirely sure what to say to that.

 

“Harry is an excellent judge of character. We’re all expecting great things from you.” He smiled, and his whole face transformed. The foreboding air was gone, and he seemed almost paternal.

 

Eggsy smiled back helplessly. “Cheers, but I’m not a Kingsman.”

 

“For now.” Washington looked at Adams, “Take him to Galahad. Percival has some business with Madison.”

 

“I have a mission,” Percival insisted.

 

“You’ll want to see him. And Percival,” Washington leaned closer and said in a much softer tone. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am for your loss.”

 

Percival looked like he’d been struck, but Adams steered Eggsy out of the room before he could see the rest of his reaction. If Harry was okay, who had Percival lost?

 

“I’m sorry about all that,” Adams said as they descended down a spiral staircase. “We knew Percival would be upset if he found out about the surgery before he saw Galahad. Washington actually hoped Merlin would be the one to come, but I suppose it was a pipe dream.”

 

“Why did Percival have to come?” Eggsy hadn’t thought about it. He just assumed Merlin knew what he was doing.

 

“He’s a prodigy in the medical field. One of many in the agency of course, but still the best on your side of the Atlantic.” Adams smiled at him wryly over her shoulder. “Also he’s very protective of his own.”

 

“And Washington, he’s a doctor too?” He recalled Franklin and Jefferson talking about how he’d cared for Harry specially.

 

“Yes he is. The absolute best in the agency as a matter of fact.” As they reached the bottom of the stairs Adams clicked on the pen attached to her clipboard. A holographic screen appeared over her papers and she pressed a button. The door in front of them opened and Adams gestured for him to go first.

 

Eggsy made an impressed sound. As soon as he made sure Harry didn’t have any neck bolts, he would have to say thank you.

 

He stepped through the door and was promptly awestruck.

 

The room was massive. They couldn’t have gone down that far, but it went on and one, similar to the hangar back under the mansion. Only instead of airplanes and automobiles, there was a giant obstacle course with mannequins partially hidden all over.

 

It took him a moment to see the ones nearest him were shot through the head. “The shooting range?”

 

Adams smiled serenely, “Strangely enough, most targets aren’t a flap of paper directly in front of you. We find it’s better to not practice that way.”

 

“Makes sense,” Eggsy whistled. “Did you do all this?”

 

“I didn’t.” Adams was messing with her clipboard again. “Galahad has been working very hard the past couple days.”

 

“Harry did this?” Eggsy gaped. There were single bullet hole either through the center of the forehead or through the left eyes. “And he did this…running through the obstacle course.”

 

“No,” Adams sang. “He did it running through the obstacle course, blindfolded.”

 

Eggsy’s eyes widened and he felt a very inappropriate stab of arousal. “Wow.”   

 

“Wow,” Adams agreed. “Hancock is bringing him down. He just wanted to get one more X-ray in to see how the hardware was taking to his system.”

 

“The what?” Oh right, Percival had been angry about what he’d seen in the file. “What exactly did you, or Washington, or whoever do to him?”

 

“Eggsy,”

 

“And don’t tell me to calm down. I swear to Christ, you fuckin’ spies or agents or founding fathers whatever.” He completely lost his practiced posh accent. “It’s shite is what it is. Can’t fuckin’ be bothered to remember you’re dealing with real people, no, it’s all about fuckin’ secrets or whatever.”

 

He couldn’t even think of what else to say. His impatience was choking him up and honestly, he could have gone for a run through that damn obstacle course because Adams was smiling at him and it made him want to fucking shoot something.

 

“He was right,” she cooed. “You read a mean riot act.”

 

Eggsy scowled, “The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means your rants may one day be a thing of legend.”

 

When Eggsy pictured seeing Harry again, he had to admit, he was guilty of imagining something from a romantic movie. A slow reveal followed by a long, quiet look between the two of them. Maybe Eggsy would run to Harry, hug him, and hold back a few manly tears.

 

Instead Harry’s voice came from directly behind him, before Eggsy was jerked around and hugged tightly to Harry’s chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's POV

Washington was there when he woke up. Harry only ever had the pleasure of meeting him twice; once when he was promoted to head of the American Branch, and again when Arthur refused to have a meeting with ‘that bloody upstart.’

Barely conscious, Harry had known that Washington’s presence in a white coat with a stethoscope could only mean that he was on death’s doorstep. While he’d been a prodigy on the foremost cutting edge of neurosurgery, he very rarely stepped into his medical role since his promotion.

Harry drifted off for another two days.

When he awoke again it was to a limited depth perception and a splitting headache.

“Sorry we can’t give you the good stuff.” A tall gentleman stepped into Harry’s sight with an apologetic smile. “Washington wants you coherent for a conversation.”

Harry swallowed, testing the dryness of his mouth. The agent offered him a small plastic cup of ice chips at him mouth.

“I’m [Agent Madison](https://40.media.tumblr.com/e52341a41733c5c9842d95f76ead5789/tumblr_nz1wvxhTvI1ulntepo1_540.png),” He put the cup back down and took a seat next to the bed. Harry followed his movements and took in the sheer space of the room they were in. Definitely not a medical facility.

He cleared his throat. It hurt a bit, but it seemed he hadn’t been unconscious long enough for it to chap or become hoarse. “My handler?”

“Merlin has been made aware of your condition.” Agent Madison replied.” We’re just making sure you’re stable enough for a transatlantic flight. We were lucky Washington could get here, we almost lost you.”

Harry tentatively turned his head, but had to stop and close his eyes against the onslaught of pain it caused. He took a deep breath and asked, “Can you answer a few questions for me?”

“Until Washington gets here,” Madison nodded, his face looking even more apologetic at Harry’s obvious discomfort. “Although, if you need a quick rundown; the world almost ended and apparently one of the Lancelot recruits saved it.”

“Lancelot recruits?” Harry asked in disbelief, but thinking about it, he wasn’t surprised. Eggsy was incapable of sitting on the sidelines, even if it meant staying safe.

Madison filled him in with a succinct explanation of Eggsy exposing Chester King’s treachery, then teaming up with Merlin and Roxy-Lancelot to save the world. He was as overcome with pride for Eggsy as he was with shame for himself. He hadn’t seen it coming, he’d been grievously injured in the line of duty and very nearly lost his life, and for what? On the order of a cowardly classist old codger who would sacrifice billions for a mad man’s dream.

“Merlin wanted us to tell you that… ‘Eggsy’ knows you’re alive?” Madison’s nose wrinkled over the name.

He wondered if Eggsy had seen what happened. It was a relief to know that Merlin chose not to keep anything from him. Harry had already caused the young man plenty of grief. “Good.” He said, “That’s good to know, thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Madison replied. “Who knows what would have happened if he hadn’t acted when he did. None of us knew anything was even wrong until the signal went off. It was only on for ten minutes and we’re still counting the death toll.”

Harry could remember the feeling of it in the church. He spent the last thirty years in a close acquaintance with death, but it had never been like that. The senselessness and utter lack of control haunted him. He reached up slowly so as not to disturb his eye. His fingers brushed the very edge of the gauze before he put his hand back down.

“What’s my recovery time?” He asked, turning his attention back to Madison. He felt fine nearly everywhere except the throbbing of his head and, more pointedly, in his bandaged eye.

Madison bit his lip. “That’s part of what Washington wanted to speak with you about.”

Harry started to frown, but the movement tugged on his eye and he forced his expression flat. “I was shot. In the head.”

“Well, whoever shot you didn’t do a good job of it.” Madison stood up and looked to the doorway. Harry couldn’t quite see but he knew Washington’s voice.

He waited until the other man came into view, still in a white coat and holding a slim tablet. “Washington.”

“Galahad.” Washington smiled down at him, but it was wan and his eyes were tired. “Glad to see you again, sorry it isn’t under better circumstances.”

“Could have been worse.” Harry tried for a smirk but he doubted it was successful. “We could have been in New Jersey again.”

Washington snorted. “Do you even know why that’s a joke?”

“I’m from New Jersey,” Madison muttered.

“We forgive you. Right, Galahad?” Washington nudged Madison aside, smiling a little easier. “I’ll get straight down to business, I’m sure you want your drugs.”

“That would be lovely,” Harry said drily. “I still have some things I’d like to ask once my head isn’t about to split open.”

“Pff, drama queen.” Washington sat down in the chair he’d forced Madison to vacate and began tapping on his tablet.

Madison looked over his shoulder and his brow wrinkled. “Sir?”

“You can go,” Washington said, all traces of humor gone from his voice. “Check in and start on whatever you get from Franklin.”

“Yes sir. Galahad,” Madison nodded to him and slipped out.

Harry suppressed his instinctive frown. “How many agents have you gathered?”

The American Branch was set up similar to the UK Branch; they had twelve named agents, one of whom sat at the head and dispensed orders. They were nearly always spread out over their jurisdiction, working with the departments under them. All the UK Kingsman hadn’t completely gathered in one place since before Harry had been an agent.

“All of us.” Washington said. “At least, all of us that survived. We’re regrouping and I want to do it in person where I can look everyone in the eye while we re-established some loyalties.” His voice dropped and his eyes darkened. “Hamilton and Randolph had defected.”

“How did you know?”

“Their—” Washington laughed shortly, but it was far more bitter than amused. “Valentine’s companions all had implants to block the transmissions from his app. During zero hour Merlin activated a function that superheated their brain tissue and it was…messy.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry knew the pain of a defected agent. “What about the Knights? Besides Arthur, I mean.”

“Only one, Dagonet.”

Harry was and wasn’t surprised. He knew Dagonet was from old money and was one of the more traditional agents. Still he found it jarring that people within their agency were willing to turn traitor to everything they believed in. “And what about my protégé, Eggsy. Have they already named him as the replacement?”

“No.” Washington almost sounded offended by his own answer as Harry felt. “Bors decided to hold a new recruitment process instead.”

Bors; Harry couldn’t wait to give Bors a piece of his mind. “Well, that’s fucking bullshit.”

Washington snorted. “Agreed; I might just be forced to offer him a job.”

“He isn’t American.”

“We’ll offer him a green card.” Washington raised his eyebrows. “He wouldn’t be the first immigrant to be an agent.”

“He isn’t available.” Harry stated.

“I suppose you’d know.” Washington pursed his lips innocently, and it was a horribly suspicious look on him. He grinned at Harry’s scrutiny. “I’m number two under Arthur. And since there’s no sitting Arthur that makes me the voice of authority on all things Kingsman.”

“I’m aware,” Harry said slowly. He felt like he’d normally be able to follow Washington’s train of thought if he was at least at 40% his normal capacity, but his head was still swimming in pain. “And?”

“It means I name the new Arthur.” Washington held up his tablet so Harry could see the composed message. “And once you’re cleared for duty, I’m naming you.”

“That—” Harry blinked his good eye, skimming the message and reading just that. Washington’s message was a scathing evisceration of Chester King and his traditional methods, a reiteration of the American Branch’s condolences to all the agencies in the wake of the tragedy, and at the very end, a rather flattering paragraph about Galahad’s abilities and competency. “You’re a terrible diplomat.”

“I have people for that.” Washington said carelessly. “You’re the one who has to be on good terms with everyone now.”

He withdrew the tablet and his smile dropped away again. Harry was starting to get antsy. “Madison told me you’d fill me in on my medical information. When am I going to be able to start my duties as Arthur?”

Washington took a deep breath. “Yes, see, that’s what I was planning to lead with. The gun didn’t shoot straight, it pulled to the right and the bullet grazed your eye.” He reached out and his hand hovered over Harry’s left eye. “It nicked your brain but not enough to do lasting damage.”

“And?” Harry was already dreading the answer.

“It was infected when we retrieved you from the hospital.” Washington said somberly. “There was a lot of damage by the time we got you on the right antibiotics and… We couldn’t save your eye.”

Harry’s whole body went cold. He didn’t even realize his breathing had sped up until Washington put a hand on his chest.

“Harry. _Harry,_ listen to me.” He shook the tablet as if Harry was supposed to know what all was on it. “Let me finish.”

“How could you name me Arthur?” Harry demanded, ignoring the pain in his head and sitting up to glare more forcefully. “I’m useless without depth perception. Are you out of your fucking mind?”

“Let me finish!” Washington said louder. “You have options. This doesn’t make you obsolete.”

Harry scoffed, reaching up again to touch the bandages more hatefully. “I can’t go back like this.”

After all but abandoning Eggsy to the whims of a traitor, and a megalomaniac, Harry was supposed to go back a defunct wretch? It was unacceptable. He couldn’t let Eggsy, or any of his colleagues see him like that.

“We can fit you for a glass eye.” Washington took his hand away and started tapping on his tablet again. “Or we can do this. It’s highly experimental but since your eye socket is already empty, the worst case scenario is you’ll get a much more expensive fake eye.”

Harry looked at the tablet when Washington offered it to him. He didn’t have any medical training, but he knew enough of the words to understand. “A…robotic eye?”

“Bionic,” Washington amended. “But yes. If we can get it to integrate successfully with your body, it’ll completely restore your vision. Hell, it’ll be even better than before.”

He leaned forward, looking more and more excited as he went on. “I’m talking night vision and infrared vision. It’ll revolutionize medical science for Kingsman agents as well. We’ll be better on missions, more vigilant, more—”

“Do it.” Harry said, dropping the tablet. Either Washington fixed his eye, or Harry would turn down the promotion.

“Okay. Heh, okay, thank you.” Washington put a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll keep your branch abreast of the situation and everything.”

Harry nodded, but a thought occurred to him. Merlin wouldn’t be happy about it. He’d be a lot more adamant than Washington about Harry not being down and out, even missing an eye. Harry was too tired to fight with him. “I’d rather you didn’t,” He said. “Just let them know I’m okay, and that I’ll be staying here.”

Washington frowned, but nodded. “I’ll make it happen.”

 

\--

 

The experiment went better than any of them could have hoped. After two days of prepping, Washing and Adams did a surgery, and Harry was equipped with a brand new eye. He was on bedrest for another few days with Adams and Washington checking up on the healing process almost constantly. All of them were almost in shock when a week later Harry was up, walking around, and testing out his eye’s new abilities.

It was an almost feral sense of pride, every time his bullet pierced another mannequin straight through the head. Harry spent over half his life as a well-dressed wolf, and the short days where he was more prey than predator left a bad taste in his mouth and a dread in the back of his mind.

But as he tugged his blindfold off, and looked back at the artistry of his own carnage, he felt powerful.

“It’s incredible,” [Hancock](https://41.media.tumblr.com/a99ed659a1b78dac0518ea76642f2f33/tumblr_nmiqpm8xzu1tr6pz0o1_500.jpg) approached, scribbling excitedly with his stylus. He’d been smiling at Harry in a beguiling way, but had never crossed the line to awkward. “The hardware is integrating into your system better than we could have hoped.”

He’d been reiterating it for the past few days, but Harry wouldn’t say he was tired of hearing he’d improved. He’d always been a marksman, but his sight had never been anything like this. He was still getting the hang of controlling it, keeping his focus between it and his biological eye even, but some days he preferred to throw on an eye patch and see _everything._

“Your awareness is up too,” Hancock continued, gesturing back towards the obstacle course. “I added a few more obstructions, but you didn’t pause.”

“I noticed them,” Harry admitted. Little things to trip him up that he’d practically danced past. He buttoned his jacket, glancing once more at his work, before turning away. Franklin had reported in shortly before his run, Percival would be arriving soon. It would only be polite if Harry was ready.

He had next to nothing, except a small collection of temporary clothing, and a Get Well Soon teddy bear from Jefferson.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Hancock stopped him before he reached the stairs. “Washington wanted one last report of your blood pressure.”

“Of course.” Harry followed him, leaving the stairs and instead heading towards the medical room behind the stairs. Washington had explained to Harry every minute detail of what they would be tracking, reporting on, and why it was relevant. Harry had been quite flattered that Washington thought he followed even half of the conversation.

It was hardly an ordeal to get his blood pressure tested. Harry started doing it on his own after he’d turned forty because his father had some heart issues. Though if it was genetic, or the result of an unhappy marriage, unhealthy life choices, and his own stupidity, Harry couldn’t say. He could guess, of course, but he still preferred to play it safe.

Hancock was well practiced by that point, and was muttering the numbers under his breath as he wrote them down. “Already back down to your resting heart rate, good.”

“I should hope it would have improved by this point.” His pulse never rose when he was shooting his gun; rather it was the most supreme calm.  

“No shame in a slow pulse if it does the trick,” Hancock smiled and unhooked the arm band. “If I can just say, sir, it’s been an honor working with you.”

“Dealing with my infirmity more than working with me,” Harry said wryly. “But thank you, I appreciate the sentiment.”

Their conversation faded from his attention the moment he heard Eggsy begin yelling. He was on his feet and following the sound like a well-trained dog. Perhaps he was, reacting to the Pavlovian response to Eggsy’s righteous fury.

He barely heard his own retort to Eggsy’s question, before he was grabbing him with all the longing that he hadn’t realized had been building up. Eggsy. His Eggsy.

Harry sighed, pulling back to look at him. Eggsy looked tired, and the lines from his anger still creased his face. Harry cupped his jaw and tried to smooth one away with his thumb.

“Could we have a moment?” He asked, not raising his eyes from Eggsy’s shaking scowl.

Adams and Hancock murmured their assent and disappeared back up the stairs. Harry waited until he heard the door shut behind them.

He thought he’d suitably prepared for Eggsy’s wrath. It hadn’t been Harry’s fault that he was shot in the head, but he had made the choice to not return home. “Eggsy,” He began, and was then only half surprised that Eggsy decided to kiss him instead of scold him.

One kiss they’d shared, and it felt like a lifetime ago. But Harry pulled Eggsy closer to him, and welcomed the clumsy affection. Eggsy pressed his lips to Harry’s, and tilted his head back just enough to look at him.

He laughed like he couldn’t believe it, and grabbed the lapels of Harry’s jacket. He stood on the tips of his toes for another kiss, and Harry delayed leaning down just to enjoy the feeling of Eggsy clinging to him. This wasn’t the place for this, running one hand down Eggsy’s back, stopping just below the swell of his arse because their kisses were still frantic but they were still reuniting.

Eggsy nipped at Harry’s bottom lip, and it was Harry’s turn to laugh. “This isn’t the most appropriate setting.”

“It’s distracting me from how pissed I am,” Eggsy was right back to scowling, but he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and heaved a sigh. “Thought you were dead.”

Harry nosed at Eggsy’s temple. “Not for too long.”

“It was too long. And it was too long that I couldn’t believe you weren’t dead.” Eggsy pressed his face against Harry’s shoulder, squeezing him. “Once I believe it, I’m going to kill you.”

“If you must.” Harry ignored the mood and decided to go for a grope after all.

Eggsy startled, but when he pulled away he had grin that was significantly more handsome than his furrowed brows. Harry was far too helpless to resist another kiss. That time he lingered, letting Eggsy grumble insistently against him. He wondered if Washington would be decent enough to give them an appropriate amount of time to catch up.

“If you’re quite finished,” Percival snapped from the top of the stairs. “We do have a rather long flight ahead of us.”

“Half a day, bruv. Shouldn’t we stay overnight?” Eggsy asked hopefully without breaking away.

Percival’s disgusted noise was resounding no, but Harry could imagine that he needed the comfort of his own home. Washington had managed to recovered James’ decorative pistol from Argentina and had wanted to give it to his next of kin—his husband.

He felt the relief keenly that he didn’t wake up only to find that Eggsy had been killed in the fray. “We’re coming,” He called up to Percival. “Can you ask Jefferson about my bear?”

“I have Teddy Bonkers right here.”

Harry relished Eggsy’s delighted laugh, and finally broke their embrace. “Time to go home then.”

Eggsy laced their fingers together. “I still might kill you.”

“I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. Haha, it's horrifying how long ago I started this and with no beta, and still no beta and I can easily spot mistakes I made that I know I should go fix. 
> 
> ... Anyway, hope it was okay.


End file.
